The Kings of Darkness
by Excalibursoul
Summary: Alucard, Naoki, Dante, and Seras with all the other characters we know and love
1. Chapter 1

Naoki felt beat tired no dead on his feet was more of an apt term given how many demons he was currently going up against and even though Masakados could nullify mostly all the damage, but he refused to use it right now instead it was Komodo. Dante managed to drag him along on one of his famous jobs however like everything Dante left out a few details such as who they would be going up against the flavour for this month was Lucifer himself again the bastard wanted to destroy the world. Naoki was tired of this what was the plot again oh yeah contact a nest of vampires from Greece and Germany no less and turn them into almost unstoppable foot soldiers. Another one of those what were they called again oh yeah ghouls acted more like zombies then anything came at Naoki along with a Sin-Scythe with it's scythe raised above it's head. Two gun shots rang out and the Sin-Scythe was just a black cloak and the ghoul's head exploded with all that was left of it's grey matter and blood coating Naoki in it. Looking in the direction the shots came from the Demi-fiend was staring into the blood red eyes of a tall man wearing a trench coat with a very wide brimmed hat along with what was in Naoki's opinion Vampire clothing from an old movie. Alucard was looking at the boy across the way everything screamed of unnaturalness about him he was average height for a sixteen year old had black hair that was neatly placed beyond that though yellow eyes glowing tattoos and a horn that came out the back of his neck. One of the Ghouls that the boy didn't quite finish off tried to grab hold of his leg and bite it only to be rewarded with the boy stomping on the creatures head. Seras was there in a few moments and looked horrified at how easily the boy managed to dispatch the ghoul with such ease and casualness. The boy looked over at her or rather the large cannon she was carrying and quirked an eyebrow.

"Beautiful night huh." Alucard spoke casually.

"If you say so, you must be the back up I wasn't told to expect sorry if I killed to many of them, I didn't realize you were coming?" Naoki chuckles and Alucard gives an amused laugh while Seras looks at the boy as if he's lost his mind. "Well if you've got this then I'd better see what that idiot Dante is up to."

Naoki left the remaining demons and ghouls to the mercies of Alucard and Seras. "Interesting lad," with that Alucard began unleashing hell on demon and ghoul alike with a shot from the Casull he nailed a marionette in the head killing it and the Jackal got a Sin-Scythe in the head. Seras was firing her automatic rifle into a crowd of Ghouls. When as soon as it had started did it abruptly stop the demons disappeared along with the ghouls in a blast of light.

"Sorry but I can't let you kill them all tonight even though they are only cannon fodder I still need them." There was a mysterious individual was in a dark three piece suit and had a white Goatee and had salt and pepper hair along with sunglasses. "Good day to you, oh and before I forget tell that boy we're still waiting for him to do his job."

"What's his job?" Seras blurted out.

"To become the King of Chaos of coarse." Alucard gained a wolfish smile as the stranger left.

"He can't mean that boy can he." Seras looked towards the door said boy had guarded when it opened out came a man with White hair sharp blue eyes that had a playful look to them with a smile on his face he was wearing trench coat with a black top to it and red at the bottom his belt buckle was a skull with completely leather gloves. On his back was a giant sword and in both his hands were two customized colt .45's one silver and the other black. The boy was directly behind him.

"When you said back up showed up I thought you meant Lady and Trish." Dante looked behind at the boy who only shrugged his shoulders. "Count Dracula himself and wait whose this cute thing." Dante was looking directly at Seras in her blue uniform with her athletic frame her blonde hair was a playful messy and her eyes even though they were red had an innocents to them and she appeared to be taken aback by Dante's casual nature.

"I'm Seras, Seras Victoria sir." Seras looked at Dante meekly.

"That girl belongs to me what's your business here." Came the voice of a woman who came out with a sword strapped to her hip and a gun in her hand. Her blue eyes behind a pair of glasses were locked onto the two odd individuals in front of Alucard and Seras. Her platinum blond hair flowed behind her, her face showed she was trying to make heads or tales of two.

"It's personal to me at least." Naoki spoke up.

"And why is it personal to you." Sir Integra looked the child up and down.

"Whoa slow down there babe no need to get you involved in our little dirty laundry." Dante interjected.

"Hm I can see you two are quite capable however the Hellsing organization is still reeling from when it was attacked so I have a job offer for you two." Integra looks a little more relaxed.

"Sorry but.." Dante began but was elbowed in the ribs by Naoki with Dante giving the kid a dirty look.

"What's the job?" Naoki asks plainly earning a smile from Sir Integra.

"There have been a string of odd attacks just like this one in England and even this Castle we're in is off the coast of England itself which is where we will be sending you two to where ever an attack occurs you have one order though Search and Destroy." Alucard smiled at this it would be fun to have a little competition with Dante while Dante seemed to enjoy the idea there might be a really strong demon somewhere in here. Naoki was hoping they could at least pay off some of their debts. Integra wanted to see what these two would do Seras was the most guilt ridden about it, 'are we really going to use that boy for these types of things.'


	2. Chapter 2

A nine tailed Kitsune a nine tailed KITSUNE how in the hell was Naoki going to find one of those apparently information proved a group of humans called death eaters were also up to no good with the vampires and were summoning a demon. Naoki was with Seras and the two though a mismatched pair were looking around the area that they heard was where the summoning was taking place. Just a bunch of empty alley's a couple of passer by's had commented on the two about being related Naoki supplied they were cousins and this was Naoki's first time in London that prompted further questions but Seras supplied the answers. They had been searching for what was next a series of alley's that looked unremarkable however a strong magical current was there.

"Hm seems someone is ready for us or maybe someone else." Naoki looked at the area before a simple hand gesture revealed a house hidden in between a space.

"Wow this amazing how'd you know it was there." Seras looked at the house as the two approached.

"I have to tell you about the Vortex world sometime however the task at hand is now our more prominent goals."

The two snuck in the house quite easily one being half demon the other being a vampire the two could blend in with the shadows that is when they heard the chanting could be heard early on and it only got louder as it progressed. The two were in the shadows watching robed and hooded figures chanting but a few were speaking. Naoki and Seras listened in "Soon we will have the means to kill that Potter boy and then the dark lord will be even stronger." one figure spoke.

"Yes soon we will be unstoppable and rule all as it was meant to be." Naoki only rolled his eyes at the Second person speaking then Seras spoke to him.

"Do you think this Potter person could be someone important?" Seras was concerned about said individual even though she has never met him.

"Could be however this could just as much be a political assassination but my gut says otherwise we'll have to make arrangements to meet him at some time however right now we have these idiots to deal with." Naoki watched the progression reach it's climax hopefully the demon they summoned would just eat all these idiots then he would have only the demon to contend with maybe he could have another pet.

That's when a flash of light revealed one man and three teenagers the man was in what one could guess was a sweat suit although the two dark beings knew better with how there were hidden throwing knives on the person. His right was covered in a strange headband and the rest of his face was covered in a mask from the bridge of the nose down. The first teenager was a boy about Naoki's age had red hair and words in japanese going down his face with a large what Seras guessed was some clay vase of some kind Naoki could see the sand covering his body in some sort of protection. The next one was a girl with pink hair a red one piece and had several containers strapped to herself no doubt throwing knives. The next boy was blonde and was wearing orange and had a playful smile and was talking in his sleep about ramen. All four of them were out like lights. "We have done it now all we need to do is strip them of whatever power they have."

"I think that's close enough." with that Seras nailed the hooded figure in the arm and Naoki jumped in and punched another one out he really didn't want what ever authorities here to see a bunch of torn apart corpses.

"You dare challenge the dark lord Voldemort!" One of the figures grabbed enough of their attention for everyone else to get out of dodge.

"Tell you what tell him he has a few more enemies now some of the like he has never seen before." Naoki said confidently the figure conceded and withdrew and now for the four strangers.

Naruto shifted and sat up with a yawn and was looking into the grey eyes of another boy in a hoody, black pants, and skater shoes. The boy in question merely moved his head to the side and spoke. "I was expecting something bigger." His voice was calm and mellow.

"Huh what do you mean by bigger." Naruto looked at the strange boy as said boy closed his eyes to gather his thoughts.

"Nothing never mind are you okay."

"I think so."

"Good then you three can stop pretending I can tell the differences of when someone is asleep an not." With that the others began to shift into a sitting position.

"Well goodness me I thought I had you fooled." Kekashi spoke with a good natured smile that was when Seras came down.

"Oh my sorry sir are you alright do any of you need help up." Seras was by Kekashi's side helping the man stand up.

"Oh my how generous of you." Kekashi smiled.

"That's Seras for you the most big hearted Draculina you're ever going to meet." Seras knew that was joke but Naoki never showed any such emotion and he never got angry. Naoki stretched his hand out to Naruto and pulled the boy to his feet. He pulled Sakura and Gaara up with little difficulty.

"So where are we?" Sakura asked as she viewed their surroundings.

"London somewhere down on the lower east side." Naoki supplied

"Guess we aren't in the village." Sakura let out a defeated sigh.

"I suppose not however there is a matter that needs to be attended to."

"And that matter is?" Gaara was giving the boy his best death glare which was having absolutely zero effect.

"Before you were summoned and our timely intervention there was talk of some boy named Potter I didn't get all the details just that they intended to kill him and before that they were going to drain you four of your power."

"How do we know you aren't planning the same thing." Gaara got in a stance and Naoki just gave a dry chuckle.

"Because I don't need your power, however some power mad idiot is out on the loose and needs a good stomping on."

"I don't trust you."

"When has trust ever meant anything I'm merely giving you options your choice you can either stay here and be easy prey for the next idiot or you can come with us."

"Seems our choices are rather limited." Kekashi remarks.

"Please I don't really feel great about leaving you all alone." Naoki looked a bit sad it's one of the few times the mask slips away.

"Well then when do we leave." Kekashi put a hand on the boys shoulder.

"Tomorrow late at night good with you."

"This going to be so epically Awesome I'm Naruto by the way." Naruto was quick to grab Naoki's hand and shake it.

"I'm Naoki, Naoki Kashima." Naoki was honestly surprised someone would shake his hand his aura usually rubbed people the wrong way.

"That's Sakura and Gaara he's our Kazekage." Naruto gestured to his two friends, Naoki had no idea what a Kazekage was but he just went with it.

"Nice to meet you both." Naoki nodded towards the two.

"That's Kekashi-Sensei."

"That's Seras Victoria but just call her police girl it's what everybody else does." Seras shot the boy a glare with flushed angry cheeks.

"You little Bastard." Was Seras' reply.

The group soon left heading out to the next adventure.


	3. Chapter 3

Naoki was currently watching over the one called Harry Potter he was hoping that this was the right person he should protect he could be out there right now hunting other things. Then again he did have those supposed ninja's teach him a few things like some of their jutsu's and what not he was currently carrying what must be a hundred kunia on his persons do their need to make the current Demi-fiend ready for battle. As for Jutsu's he learned how to make a fireball and some shadow clones which added with a bit of fire magic became fire clones instead of going of in a poof of smoke they exploded in a napalm effect. The throwing knives were part of Sir Integra's instructions that he have them on his persons as well as a pistol his current selection of a fire arm was the five seven NATO uses. Unlike everybody else he chose to display his weapons on himself. The knives could clearly be seen on his forearms, thighs, ankles and near his shoulders along with some knives going across his waist. His pistol was behind his back tucked into it's holster.

The five seven is a handgun made in Belgium Germany that fires 5.7x28 mm rounds these ones came with there own silver bullets with mercury tips blessed by a melted down cross along with two clips that had depleted uranium rounds some of the deadliest bullets what with a low recoil and rapid fire made hitting something easy. Not that the boy needed something to be easy he just felt odd with all these weapons on his body what with him being a person who preferred to hit something with his fists.

Standing on a roof with the other Ninja and Seras the odd group were currently eying their target with some apprehension towards the in Naoki's book "fat ugly kid" picking on Harry for what reason Naoki couldn't fathom. Then a screech was heard and the Hitoshura and Draculina were already out with their guns. 'I've never fired a gun in my life oh well here's hoping Lady's teachings weren't fallen on complete deaf ears.' Naoki sighted down the barrel and fired and hit darkness. No he didn't miss his targets were like sin scythes yet much weaker if that was possible. Seras hit another two with her pistols. Naruto had already released a kunia that hit another dementor in the throat that's when a tactical retreat was called.

"Harry my boy are alright?" That voice was familiar it could only belong to one person.

"Thank you headmaster." Harry looked into the familiar twinkle of Dumbledoore, with the headmaster giving a tired sigh with his all familiar smile.

Away on the rooftops the odd group watched the target be escorted back to his home. "Well guess that means we've found what we're looking for." Naoki looks at Dumbledoore and can't help but wish for another type of life.

"Why do you think that one kid was picking on Harry like that?" Sakura looked at the fat looking kid.

"Who know's but I think he's just a damned bully who..." Naoki was cut off with when he heard three words he didn't like I'll kill you used on the one who he was suppose to protect. Taking off with everybody else in tow.

Back with Harry, Vernon, Petunia, Dudley, and Dumbledoore Vernon Dursley was coming at Harry with a knife Albus was about to intervene when clang the sound of metal on metal was heard with a strange blonde haired boy was standing holding Vernon off. With two pistol barrels pointed at the man's head with a dark haired boy on the left and blond haired woman on the right. A pink haired girl and red haired boy were currently in front of both Harry and Dumbledoore and a man with silver hair leaning against the wall. "Ah youth." The man tilts his head towards Dumbledoore.

"Ah yes to be young and vibrant again shall we all settle ourselves down and have something to drink." Dumbledoore looks at the new house guests.

"I see no problem with that." Kekashi says with a good natured smile before sitting down along with Naruto and Sakura joining him on the couch Naoki took to leaning on the wall as Seras was looking out the window and Gaara was keeping a lookout.

"Who the bloody hell are all these freaks!" Vernon earned the glare from the Hitoshura.

"Be careful with who you say that to." Naoki let the anger seep into his voice.

"Now now I think introductions are in order how about you lad." Dumbledoore gestures towards Naoki.

"I'm Naoki, Naoki Kashima." The boy looks down with a bit of sadness etched in there that wasn't lost on the headmaster.

"I'm Naruto Uzamaki." Naruto calls out.

"I'm Sakura."

"Kekashi-Sensei."

"Gaara."

"Seras Victoria sir it's nice to meet you." Seras politely salutes.

"Ah such a lively crowd." Dumbledoore looks over all the new arrivals.

"You don't know the half of it however it has come to my attention Harry Potter isn't safe in this household with these people." Naoki looks over to Harry.

"Don't be too hard on them they are family after all." Harry tries to defend his aunt and uncle.

"I'd make better family than them and I'm a half demon human hybrid." Naoki closes his eyes to collect his thoughts.

That was when the door of the house was currently thrown open and a trio of individuals came in wands at the ready, a dark skinned man with tribal robes, a pink haired witch, and an old man with prosthetic leg and false eye looked over the situation in the room. His eyes going over the strange guests in the household. The house guests were already slipping their hands to their weapons if the need should arise.

"Ah Mister Moody how good of you to stop by." Dumbledoore released the tension that was in the room at the moment causing Naoki and Seras to release a breath.

"Dumbledoore what the bloody hell is going on here your in a room with a vampire and a Hitoshura." The one referred to Mister Moody.

"I am well aware of who they are and I think they share the same ideas as you do."

"HOW is letting a HALF DEMON HYBRID in POTTERS house a person who by all accounts is a king of chaos a person who shares some of my ideas."

"Right like I wasn't human before?" Naoki replies sarcastically.

"Wait you were human then." Moody takes another look at the strange boy and can see where his tattoos would appear on his body and the horn faintly there along with yellow eyes.

"Ah so Mister Kashima shall I suggest that you and your friends here are indeed well aware of the dark lord's return." Dumbledoore looks at the youth with a serious expression.

"At first I was hunting for a nine tailed kitsune that's japanese for fox and encountered Naruto and well as you are doubt aware the group called death eaters left in a hurry but I have a feeling there's a piece to this puzzle I believe I haven't been told." Naoki looked over at Dumbledoore without any emotion only the old wizard could see the gears turning inside his head like what's my next move? What will the enemy do now? How do I anticipate it? Clearly this was someone who played a lot to strategy granted he could go and begin working up the chain of death eaters but who knew how long that could take no this one liked to make sure the board was set so he could out maneuver them.

"The dark lord Voldemort is back and is after Harry lad I'm surprised you haven't heard." Moody cut in.

"Been a little busy what with gates of Hell opening all over London and vampires out and about the fact we even caught that a fox demon was even coming was pure luck. But now that I think of it this Voldemort could be one orchestrating everything or someone near the top which just means I'll be one step closer to finding out what this sorry mess is."

"Wait demons are out and about?" Harry looked at Naoki nervously, Gaara stiffened, Sakura slid her hand over a Kunai and Naruto laid back.

"Don't worry we've already sealed several and are working on more by the minute."

"And who is we?" Gaara gave Naoki a look.

"Devil May Cry and the Hellsing organization."

"Hellsing eh heard of them let me tell you lad they're the last people you ever wish to piss off." Moody looks at the boy and notes his rather relaxed nature. "That being said I heard of this Devil May Cry heard it was run by a man named Dante and the last thing you do is enter a fight against a son of the legendary dark knight."

"Suffice to say he started it good thing we're somewhat friends." Naoki let out a yawn.

"What the bloody hell is going on you freaks are beginning to.." Vernon started however Naoki casted Dorima which made all the Dursley's fall asleep.

"That's enough from you."

"Kid I think I like you already." Moody gives the boy a smirk before going serious.

"Well if you plan to take Harry to a safer location I think it's time we all left as to not overstay our welcome." Naoki and the others are in the process of leaving when Dumbledoore stops them.

"I believe I may have some work for you to do if your up for it." The old man needed a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and these were some good candidates.

"Hm I see well I guess we'll hear you out and then decide from there." Kekashi caught Naoki and Seras by surprise


End file.
